Dragon Ball: Ultimate Tenkaichi 2 (Fan Fiction)
Confirmed Characters Playable Characters Hero Standard, Light, and Heavy (Base, Super Saiyan) (Boy, Teenager, and Adult) Hero Standard, Light, and Heavy (Girl) Elite Saiyan Standard, Light, and Heavy (Base,Super Saiyan) Berserker Standard, Light, and Heavy (Super Saiyan) Kid Goku (Oozaru) Goku (Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, and Super Saiyan God) Goku GT (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5 (What if)) Goku Jr. (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) Kid Vegeta Vegeta (Scouter) (Oozaru) (Super Saiyan (Whatif)) Vegeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 (What if)) Super Vegeta Majin Vegeta (Base) (Super Saiyan 2) Vegeta GT (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5 (What if)) Bardock (Oozaru) (Super Saiyan) Kid Broly (Super Saiyan) Broly (Super Saiyan, LSSJ, LSS3, LSSFP) King Vegeta (Oozaru) Nappa (Oozaru) Raditz (Oozaru) Tarble Bulla Bulma Future Trunks (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3 (What If)) Future Gohan (Super Saiyan) Kid Trunks (Super Saiyan) Trunks (GT) (Super Saiyan) Gogeta Super Saiyan Gogeta Super Saiyan 4 Gotenks (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) Gokule Denku Vegito (Super Saiyan) Android 8 Android 14 Android 15 Android 13 (Fusion) Android 16 Android 17 Hell Fighter 17 Super 17 Android 18 Android 19 Dr.Gero Cell (2nd form,Perfect Form,Super Perfect) Cyborg Tao Frieza (2nd form,3rd form,Final Form,100%) Majin Buu Pure Evil Majin Buu Super Buu (Piccolo Asb.Gotenks Asb.Gohan Asb.) Kid Buu Korin Neko Majin Z Tapion King Cold Cooler (Final Form) Kuriza Bojack (Final Form) Zangya Bosses Great Ape Gohan Great Ape Vegeta Lord Slug Giant Mecha Cooler Giant Janemba 1st form Hirudegarn 1st and, 2nd half Great Ape Baby Vegeta Super Namekian Piccolo Jr. and for the first time ever.... Create your own Boss! Hero Mode Frieza Giant Mega Machine Mecha Machine ULTRA ANDROID 100 million Origional Super Saiyan Bills Omega Shenron Ultimate Shenron or Regular Shenron Great Ape Baby or Normal Saiyan Great Ape Modes Hero Mode In this game, you got two options.... "Choice A." to continue where Ultitmate Tenkaichi's hero Mode left off or Choice B. Start all over as you get to create a new hero and choose what race or planet he or she is from (Saiyan, Namekian, Turfflian, etc). Then after you create your characters name and etc you start out on your home planet flying away from certain doom and crash land on earth, then after a few years you search for a person to take care of you (Goku, Gohan, Goten, etc) and train with him till your stronger then you get the option to stay a kid or grow up and along the story you fight bad guys and save the planet and fight in various world tournaments.... Charcter Creator (Updated) The same rules apply but, there is more stuff to use. There are wepons you can have for your guy like guns, swords, ect. Story Creator In story creator you can make your own stories using Charcter Created people, the story creator mode, and PC'S (if needed) The advanced optains is making 3d animated Cutscenes, and making a free roam area. Category:Page added by FusionWilliam Category:Video Game Category:Fan Fiction